


Hidden Wishes

by HeyItsA



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Swearing, a little bit of sin, but not smut, just for my sanity, probably freeform, so yeah 21-23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsA/pseuds/HeyItsA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is running short on money and decides to search for a housemate.<br/>Adrien needs freedom, and sees Marinette's add as an opportunity to help both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have the need to say that this story is un-beta'd and that English is not my first language, so if you see any mistake or typo just let me know and I'll try to fix it. I'm also REALLY bad with puns, sorry if here aren't many.  
> Thanks for reading!

Adrien looked at the door, not completely sure about what he was going to do, but he did it anyway: he knocked and in less than a minute she opened the door. He could feel his heart pounding inside his chest, his hands a little shaky but he knew that there was nothing to be nervous about: this was Marinette, his high school friend. Even though they hadn't seen each other in a while, he still saw her as a friend.

"Adrien", she gasped in disbelief, her cheeks rosed in seconds.

_This is going to be awkward_. 

"Eh, hi! I saw this morning your add and I thought that I could be your roommate, if that's okay", Adrien kept gazing at Marinette, trying to understand her expressions and her rosy cheeks. "I mean, you sounded like you needed your roommate as soon as possible, so my suitcase is still packed on the hotel room."

Marinette was looking at him with huge blue eyes and that made Adrien uneasy, was something wrong? Had she something against him being there? All those questions were answered the moment she smiled.

"O-okay, yeah. But I'll make s-some questions if that's fine with you", Adrien just nodded and she let him in.

The first thing he saw was a white couch in front of a TV, white walls with some paintings hanging on them -he could recognize Nathanaël style-. She led them to the couch and they sat side by side, much to Adrien's surprise, the silence wasn't really awkward.

"S-so", she looked at him by the corner of her eye, "it will be e-easy stuff like... um, what is your job and the reasons wh-why you want to move in...".

"Well, I'm still doing photoshoots and cat-walks," Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, not sure what he should say next. "The money won't be a problem, though, and I'll help with everything I can". Finally, Marinette looked at him right in the eye as if she wanted to protest his last sentence, but Adrien kept talking. "The reason -well, reasons- I want to move is because I wanted to have more freedom and mostly because it'll be a great experience". _And mainly because I'll have a place to finally call home,_ he thought. Marinette was still gazing at him and, for some reason, he blushed slightly. Had he said something out of the usual? "I hope the fact that I'm a boy it's no trouble."

"N-no, of course not..." She looked away again, shifting uncomfortably in the couch. "I... Um, I actually go to help in t-the bakery every Wednesday and Friday."

"Oh, it's okay, I actually have stuff the same days", Marinette just nodded and they fell in a silence for two minutes.

"S-so, um... I will talk with the l-landlord tomorrow morning, but you can move in today. We'll have to pay at the end of the month, a-and we'll divide the costs in a half. Y-your room is the left one", Adrien nodded and smiled at her, he was honestly so grateful.

"Perfect, thank you so much, Marinette", he actually had to repress his desire to make a pun. "I'll call the hotel to see if they can bring my suitcase", he was about to leave to make the call when his stomach growled, or maybe it was Plagg because he was hungry. Either way, Marinette giggled and it sounded like music. "Sorry, I wasn't able to have dinner".

"It's okay, I was about to make something. Is pizza okay?"

"Yes!", he probably said that with too much enthusiasm, but he didn't care. They both got up at the same moment, walking towards different directions.

He closed the door of his soon-bedroom and let out a heavy sigh. His mind was racing so fast it was making him a little bit dizzy. Why was he nervous about? This was Marinette, his friend. Adrien had been telling himself that sentence their whole conversation. The moment she opened the door he had been amazed by her beauty, even if she was wearing sweatpants and a black over-sized t-shirt. There was something amazing about her, something he couldn't describe.

After some minutes of being lost in his thoughts, Adrien called the hotel and asked if they could bring his suitcase. Of course, their answer was yes, no one ever dared not to please an Agreste.

"Y'know, you'll have to buy a lot of Camembert to make me happy after this", Plagg whined.

"If you shut up for another hour, I'll buy you more than a case", Adrien said, but it was more of an order. Plagg just nodded with a devilish grinn.

Adrien looked at the room: it was simple but cozy. He had a big bed, a closet that was separated with a curtain from the rest of the room, two nightstands and a desk. One of the walls was just brick and he had big windows. He wondered if he could sneak through them when there was an attack, because it actually seemed it was going to be unpleasant.

He eventually made his way back to the living room or dining room, whatever it was. Adrien couldn't stop smiling at the thought of actually having a warm place to call _home._

 

The pizzas were placed in the coffee table, Marinette and Adrien were sitting on the couch with tons of beers -most of them already emptied- and the TV was on even if neither of them were paying attention to it. Their rosed cheeks made clear of they level of drunkenness, but they were having fun and Marinette was saying full sentences without stuttering.

"So, tell me, Marinette, what are you currently doing?", Adrien hoped that question wasn't too intrusive. Instinctively, he leaned to her until he could clearly the freckles on her face and she blushed.

"I'm actually a designer in _Tulle Noir_ , it's not really known, but we do catwalks and fashion shows. I really like it there", Marinette was still blushed but she had a huge smile on her face. She leaned to the coffee table to grab another slice of pizza and Adrien found himself appreciating every curve on her body and every movement she made.

_She has changed so much_ , Adrien said to himself. She wore her hair in a pony tail and was significantly longer than he remembered.

"I've actually heard of you guys", admitted Adrien, leaning back a little bit and opening another beer. After taking a long sip, he continued talking. "The designs are really good, maybe I'll be doing something for them, I still have to talk it with my manager."

"Are you still modeling?", her question was totally innocent but Adrien could see how much she regretted that question.

"Actually, I am. I had it on hold last year, but now I'm back at it. I've ended up liking it but I know I can't live of it forever, so I'm also looking to do some photography, it should be nice." Marinette smiled at him and he felt warmer, somehow. Maybe was the alcohol spreading is effect through his body. "But enough of talking about our careers, it has been so long since we saw for the last time and I feel this weird thing, as if we need to catch up", he definitely was going crazy. It wasn't polite to ask about personal lives that openly but he didn't care in that moment.

"Ah, well. I have been hanging out with Alya and Nino most of the time, they're living together now", Adrien nodded, Nino had told him everything about it. "And I... Well, I dated Nathanaël a while ago...".

That was something surprising.

"Wow, I always thought you guys would be cute", Marinette giggled, clearly embarrassed, and he took her silence as a cue for him to continue talking. "I also dated someone, a fellow model. This world is tricky, you know? You don't know when you're going to get the opportunity of your life", he placed the beer on the coffee table, he felt shaky. "So when the time came, she got a big contract and decided I wasn't enough for her", Adrien shrugged, but it was taking a lot of effort to maintain his feelings controlled. Either way, he hadn't meant to touch such a soft spot. He still loved Ladybug, he always did, but after years of pining on her, of trying to get something more, he saw that it was useless so he tried to move on.

Adrien didn't want pity, he wasn't a kid anymore and could handle his feelings just fine, but thinking about Britt made him think about his Lady. Would she think the same about him? That he wasn't enough?

Still looking at the beer, he felt warmth in his torso and two arms that were surrounding him. Adrien remained confused for a few seconds but then pulled her close, he never noticed how much he wanted hugs, how he _craved_ them. This hug wasn't out of pity: it was emotional, yes, but also reassuring, as if Marinette was telling him that everything was going to be okay.

He wished he could move on from Ladybug because deep in his mind, he knew that he'd actually give Marinette a shot. He wished with all of his heart that things were simpler, that he didn't have to lie to her but it was his duty, he loved being Chat Noir. He wished his heart listened at his mind, just for once.

Her hair smelled sweet, like cinnamon and chocolate.

 

It was late at night, Adrien was sitting on his bed, laptop in his thights and suitcase still waiting to be emptied, but in that moment he wanted to see if he had missed something important in those two weeks. Yes, he had warned Ladybug about his little trip but all that time away made him worry about his lady. It had been six years since they met and he still loved her like the first day, even though her civilian form was a complete mystery.

He refreshed the blog once more, expecting nothing yet he found something else: Alya was livestreaming the beginning of an akuma attack. Without thinking it twice, Adrien opened the window and looked at Plagg.

"Plagg, transform me", he whispered.

After the green glow ended, he went into the darkness of the night, running through rooftops and jumping. He shouldn't be as happy as he was feeling, but his lady was waiting.

 

The fight was taking place in the other end of Paris and the only thing that Chat Noir wanted to do was get over it so he could talk with his lady, but once he saw what was actually happening a shiver travelled his spine: everything looked as if it had been bombed.

He started searching for Alya until he found her behind a car, shaking and with a profound shock. In that moment, Chat Noir didn't cared how she even knew about the attack, the most important thing was keeping her safe. Sliding an arm behind her waist and pulling her closer, he tried to smile at her friend while he was looking for a safe place. With the help of his baton, Chat Noir launched them to the top of the nearest building and then started running until he was several meters away from the fight.

"Please stay here, once it's over you run, but don't put yourself in danger", he left her in the floor as sweet as he could, and with one last smile he launched himself towards the battle ground.

Once his lady was there to help him, the fight went quicker than expected but it didn't meant there hadn't been any rough moments. Both of the heroes fought in sync, communicating with each other by looks and expressions. Ladybug was with his back against _Le Détonant_ , making sure there wasn't any other civilians on the streets or the windows when _Le Détonant_ threw one firecracker in her direction. Chat Noir shouted her name and he saw there wasn't enough time to gesture her what to do, so he threw himself towards her as a shield. The firework ended up some meters away from them, Chat Noir still had his Lady around his arms when he felt rocks hitting against his body and one particularly big hitting his shoulder and making him scream in pain. That firecracker had looked like nothing at first sight: it was small and seemed inoffensive, but the hole it had made on the ground… Now he understood where that rock came from.

"Chat!", cried Ladybug.

He managed a weak smile. "There's no time for little scratches, my Lady. Let's _blow_ this guy _up_ ".

After some minutes more of evading _Le Détonant_ firecrackers, Chat saw where the akuma was: a lighter. He told Ladybug and she snatched it with her yo-yo. The city went back to its usual look after tossing the Lucky Charm into the sky and both of them grinned, bumping their fists.

"Good job, my Lady. It would have been _cat_ astrophic without your help", he smiled his way onto the words even if he wanted to scream, his shoulder was in so much pain.

"Don't be so cocky, Kitty-Cat, we both did a good job. Are you sure you don't want me to look that shoulder?", she asked, it almost sounded like an order. He appreciated the concern she showed.

"I refuse. You should go, my Lady, or I'll end up discovering your identity", at that same time, both miraculous beeped and Ladybug took that as her cue.

"I'll see you soon, _chaton_ ", Ladybug wasn't facing him anymore but he couldn't suppress a smile as he watched his Lady go.

He wished he could've said how much he had missed her and how much it meant for him to see his Lady again, but he hadn't had enough time. He was left like an ally cat in a rainy day, alone and whining.

_It's okay_ , he said to himself, _we still have more nights to share._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette starts to connect some dots, but pushes it away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeey new chapter guys! I'll try to post every Wednesday and Saturday, but we'll see about that.
> 
> Enjoy this one, I kind of like it. 
> 
> Again, if you see some mistakes feel free to tell me. Thank you for reading!

The sound of the alarm woke her up even though she only had had three or four hours of sleep. Last night's attack had drained her, and the fact that she left Chat Noir hurt didn't help once she got home and tried to sleep. Normally, she would have took a shower but now that she wasn't alone made this kind of things harder.

 _Friday_ , she thought, _today is patrol's day. I will check if he's completely alright._

Marinette dragged her feet out of bed, sliding them in her cat slippers -they were a gift that Alya made her in her last birthday, she thought it was funny- and grabbed her over-sized T-shirt, it was enough to go and have breakfast. Once she opened the door the smell of cinnamon caught her attention but she kept walking towards the kitchen.

What she saw next was totally overwhelming and new: the first thing that caught her eye was the fridge's door open and someone with just a towel around the hips, feet bare. Marinette coughed without realizing what she did, and he closed the door with the biggest of smiles in his face. Two seconds, that's all she gave herself to look at his shirtless torso, but it was like paradise, no one could have ever guessed what he was hiding under the shirts: the abs were perfectly visible; the v-line in his hips was pure porn and his perfectly tanned skin made everything even more perfect.

Marinette couldn't stop thinking about how good it would feel to kiss every inch of his still-wet body, it was a hard thing to admit but she was a little bit turned on.

_Say something, you idiot. And don't blush._

"G-good morning, Adrien", she muttered while she sat on one of the stools. It was hard, but she controlled her blush.

"Hey! I made breakfast, I hope its okay", Adrien turned to look at her and they locked eyes, it was taking every strength of her body not to stare at his torso so she focused on his hair, which had the bangs thrown back with her ladybug bobby pins.

"Y-yeah, but you didn't had to… I mean, um… I could've made um, something", Marinette watched him grab a plate full of french toasts and winced in pain, she saw a huge purple bruise with the size of a stone in his right shoulder. Her eyebrows narrowed in a full expression of concern, but he sat by her side and that seemed to distract her: the curve of his back was marvelous.

"Ow come on, I love cooking! It was no trouble."

"By the way, I love what you have done with your hair", she joked and he smiled at her as if she had said the nicest compliment ever.

After that statement, they ate in silence: she still had a hard time focusing and Adrien seemed particularly interested in the breakfast. But Marinette couldn't control his mouth anymore.

"Oh god, you're perfect", she said under her breath, Adrien listened her, of course, and he blushed. "I-I mean… This is perfect."

_Please kill me now._

She glanced at the little clock they had in the kitchen and gasped. "Shit I'm late", Marinette put her plate in the sink and almost run to her room. Five minutes later, she was ready to leave.

"Bye Adrien, I'll leave here the keys in case you have to do something! See you this noon!".

Marinette could feel his eyes glued at her back but she closed the door without waiting for an answer.

 

 

 

"Oh, Alya", Marinette whined as she got up from her seat and made her way to the coffee machine, "I made a fool of myself this morning. _Again_." 

She heard the giggling of her best friend at the other end of the line. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"Well, you already now that he's my roommate, but this morning… I didn't know what to do!", Alya giggled again and Marinette regretted the call immediately. "He was making breakfast with a towel around his hips, nothing more. I think I stared for too long, but that isn't the worst: I told him he was perfect. I tried to fix it but, as always, it ended up being worse and I ran." She sighed while she grabbed the cup of coffee, going again to her workplace. Those little pauses made her work harder.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't that bad, Marinette. You haven't seen him in almost two years! Give it time and it'll be fine, trust me", she could hear his friend tapping the keyboard and it made her a little bit nervous. "Do you still stutter?"

"It's not my fault, okay? I get nervous around him… Damn it, I feel as if I was back at being 15."

"Girl, you have it bad. Listen to me, you have to relax, he's not going to judge you, okay? Everything will be fine", Marinette took a large sip of her drink and sat at the chair. "We can go for a coffee today and talk about this consciously."

"I can't today, Alya, I'm sorry. I have a lot of work to do. What about tomorrow morning?"

"Sweet, I have to go now, Marinette. But keep me posted on everything. Bye, girl!"

With that, she put her phone away and resumed her work: a backless dress with a v-neck and a trumpet skirt, which flowed from the hips. She was still working on the color, or combination of them, when a co-worker approached her. She followed him, half aware of what was going on: she was too deep in her own thoughts. Would she be able to talk to Adrien Agreste, her first love, as if he was a normal human being? Would he be think it was sily? One thing was sure, he felt comfortable enough to go around wearing just a towel.

For reasons unknown to her, Marinette remembered the exact moment he lifted the toasts and how he winced in pain. It was the same shoulder where Chat got hurt the day -no, hours- before. Could Chat be...?

_No, no, no. Stop it right there, mademoiselle. It can't be._

Marinette was going to have a long talk with Tikki. The thread of her thoughts was interrupted by bumping into her co-worker body, she raised her gaze and she met with Adrien's eyes. He still had his hair thrown back, still being held by her bobby pins, and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

_He's such a dork._

"Marinette!", Adrien approached her, smiling. "I brought you the keys. I was supposed to have a free day today, but a photo shoot came and I didn't know what to do, so I thought bringing them to you would be the best idea".

"Sure, thank you, Adrien", he handed her the keys and they touched for just a second, but it was enough to make her blush. Warmth spread across the palm of her hand, it felt reassuring.

"I hope to be back for dinner, but I'm not sure… If I see I'm going to end up late I'll call you or something so you can bring me the keys and go help you parents without worrying about me", he put a hand on Marinette shoulders and squeezed it. She was still staring at those green eyes she loved so much. "I'll see you tonight, Marinette."

The sudden coldness in her shoulder woke her up. "Okay, but I'll still make you dinner. I'll see you later, Adrien". She waved at him with a big grin, which he returned.

Marinette couldn't help but to look at him as he walked out of the building, her eyes glued mostly to his ass, but she was trying to look up really hard, though. She went back to her workplace, a million things wandering in her mind but all seemed to focus on the same matter: Adrien Agreste.

The warm of his touch still tingled in her hand.

 

 

 

The sun was setting quickly and Marinette has just finished cooking dinner: it was pretty simple, some fries and a hamburger. 

 _He's going to appreciate it, you'll see_ , she said to herself. 

Marinette left a plate of cookies in front of her and giggled when Tikki dived into them. "I knew you were going to love them."

"You should eat too, we have patrol in a couple of hours", Tikki managed to say between munches. She was right, as always, but Marinette was too tormented by her thoughts. Eventually, she sat in one of the stools.

"What am I going to do?", she whined. "Tikki, they have the same shoulder hurt, do you think it is a coincidence?", Marinette was playing with her food while her kwami ate happily.

"It could be, Marinette. I'm not going to lie to you, I can feel the other kwamis, but Plagg -Chat's kwami- and I made a promise long time ago: we wouldn't get involved in identity reveals. I'm sorry", Marinette shook her head, at least she was being honest.

"It's okay, Tikki. I understand."

"But you're still going to think about it, aren't you?", her kwami asked playfully.

"You know me so well…"

With that, Marinette made herself eat, she couldn't go hungry to patrol, they never knew when an akuma could attack. In that same moment, someone knocked at the door and she looked at her partner anxiously ad Tikki flew out of the kitchen in almost an instant.

She got up, fixing her shorts in the process, then walked to the door and opened it: Adrien was looking at her with a huge smile.

"Good night!", the blonde boy said and stepped inside.

"Hi! How was the photo shoot?", Marinette asked as she went to the kitchen and prepared his meal. Almost instantly, Adrien went to help her.

"Really good, a little bit exhausting, but good", he then looked at her plate in the counter and the smile dropped. "Are you finished?"

That question caught her off ward and she was confused for some seconds. "Oh… No, I started just a few minutes ago. Come on, you don't want to eat your food cold, do you?"

Adrien smiled again and they sat side by side in the stools. Marinette wished he saw her more than as a friend, she wished she could tell him that her feelings for him were there again, and still hard. She wished that things were easier and that she didn't have to lie him. But deep down she also knew that wishing for those things would only hurt her, so Marinette let them go. It seemed it was the only thing she was completely good at.

 

 

 

Somehow it had started to rain and Marinette knew that patrol was going to be one slippy mess. But then again, she had done it a thousand times before, she just needed to get warmed up. 

She was standing at the same rooftop they started the patrols and sooner than she expected, Chat Noir was by her side. Ladybug had to hold back a laugh: what was up with throwing back bangs in an attempt of a pompadour? Something clicked in her mind when she saw the ladybug bobby pins, but refused to believe it.

"What's up with you hair, Kitty-cat?", she tried to joke but it felt wrong.

"Oh", he said casually, "a friend said this morning that she loved it, and yeah, I kinda look good in it", Chat winked at her and she tried not to roll her eyes.

Ladybug tried to smile, but that thought was replaced by concern when she remembered his injury. "How's your shoulder, Chat?"

"Fine, actually", but Ladybug didn't believe him, the three steps he took away from her gave it away.

Ladybug sighed and decided to drop the subject with a final statement. "If you don't want me to look at it, fine. But please, do something about it."

"Be careful, I may believe you care about me". He send her a Chesire-like grin and she knew what was going to happen. "I hate to _rain_ on your parade, my Lady, but I presume we have work to do."

Ladybug looked at him deadly in the eyes but he started to walk towards the edge of the rooftop. " _Water_ you waiting for, Bugaboo?"

She ended up smirking and tossed her yo-yo into the night, leaving him behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is a little bit dirty minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not a 100% sure of this chapter but here you have it! I hope you like it, because it was kinda hard to write.

Chat watched her leap off of the roof and followed her, using his left arm exclusively. Truth was his shoulder was killing him, he was putting so much effort in acting as always but he wanted to scream with every little move he had to do.

Following her around the city was refreshing, it made him disconnect from his life -even though it was good-. Somehow he thought of Marinette, the sweet girl who was easy to blush. She had always helped him and Chat had learned a lot about her, he could trust her.

He had made his decision, Marinette would know what to do.

Ladybug stopped in the same place as always, ponytail bouncing with the echo of the jump, and he found himself getting short of breath. She looked so beautiful. The fact that her suit was made of some sort of spandex made him be grateful but uneasy at the same time; Chat could appreciate the curve of her back and her hips, her butt and her perfect legs. Sometimes he got a little bit turned on -mostly when they fought so close he could feel the warmth of her body- but nothing too huge happened to worry about.

Patrol went smoothly, no major attacks, just hanging out together, and Ladybug waved him goodbye before tossing her yo-yo into one of the nearest buildings. God, he loved watching her go as much as seeing her arrive at their meeting places. But it wasn't time for dreaming about his Lady, it was time to pay a visit to his Princess, the one who had helped him selflessly many other times.

Chat looked at the sky, it was still raining and his left arm and shoulder were sore of jumping and holding onto the baton, but he still gave himself a little bit of strength. The whole city was illuminated by the streetlamps and he could clearly see the raindrops, even if it wasn't that late.

He made it home in less than 5 minutes and jumped to the windowsill, his hair was dripping wet and his suit was glued to his body. Marinette's light was turned on but the curtains didn't let him see more, so he knocked. Seconds passed and just when he thought about knocking again, Marinette's surprised face appeared in the glass. Chat smiled, what else could he do?

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she opened the window. "Chat, you're so wet! Wait here, just a minute." Marinette disappeared through her room door, probably to the bathroom, and came back with two towels.

Chat started drying his body first, and once he was comfortable, he jumped in her room. "Hi, I know it's weird, Princess, but I don't have another place to lick my wounds." Then, he undid his try of a pompadour and started drying his hair. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm... I'm just surprised", she shot him a small smile, and Chat felt as if his heart melted. Since when she had such an effect on him? "What is wrong, _chaton_?"

"I hurt my shoulder, I know, it's _paw_ thetic", he whined.

"Okay, let me see. If you can, of course", blush rushed to her cheeks. His suit had zippers, after all. "How did this happen?", her eyebrows were narrowed in concern, something he had seen a million times but still amazed how cute she looked like that.

"I was protecting my Lady from a shower of rocks", he undid his zipper, feeling the awkwardness and tension in the air, but honestly, he was clueless when it came to healing that kind of wounds. "It's in my right shoulder, I think I have a bruise." Chat had to put away the upper side of his suit, it was the first time he had ever done so.

Marinette rushed to his back and she made him sit in her chair. He felt the cold touch of her hands in the hurt spot and he found it was really pleasing, soon enough she did the same in the other shoulder.

"Does it hurt when you move it? Or when you try to hold things?", he was hoping she didn't make the connection, but she showed so much concern for him, it was nice to have her there.

"Yes, it does. I honestly don't have a clue about how to treat it", her touch left his back and Chat found himself wanting more of it.

"Well, it's great that you have come here, actually. I'm pretty clumsy and I have a lot of bruises from hitting things or just falling, I have the perfect solution". Marinette went to her nightstand and then came back. "Hold still, this is going to be really cold."

She started to apply something -probably some cream- on the hurt spot, and it was so cold he almost jumped from the chair, but Marinette told him to stay still so that's what he was going to do. It ended short after and he turned to face her: her cheeks were red but she was smiling.

Chat got up, putting his suit back and then gave her a soft kiss in the cheek, grinning after that. In that exact moment, something changed within him, something really small and subtle to even notice it at first thought. He wished he could kiss her decently, he wished he could stay there the whole night and tell her who he really was; but he knew it would complicate things. Plus, Ladybug was still out there, and she held a special place in his heart.

There was something about both, Marinette and Ladybug, that made Chat just want to get more, it wasn't important if they were kisses, touches or their company.

"Thank you so much, Princess. I'm not a lost cat anymore", he didn't know if that was figuratively or literally.

With that, he got up on the windowsill and jumped, just to de-transform in a close alley and walk home, with the ghost of her touch in his back.

 

 

The sunlight danced lazily across Adrien's room, it had been one of the few nights he'd got of full sleep since becoming Chat Noir. Somehow, he had ended up with the head in the other side of the bed and the sun rays were hitting him in the face but also giving his skin a golden touch and his hair look as if it was platinum blonde.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Adrien rolled until he was laying on his stomach to prevent Marinette from seeing his morning boner -it was awful, one of the issues of being a boy- and made an intelligible sound: he was trying to say 'Come in'. Of course, Marinette took that as an invitation to open the door.

Adrien couldn't see her, his eyes were still closed, but from the sound of her voice he could tell she also woke up some minutes ago.

"Alya and Nino had invited us to a party tonight", something buzzed, probably her phone, and she sighed. "Nino is the DJ. Do I tell them we're both going?" Adrien made another weird sound, but it was closer to a yes. "I'll take that as yes."

Lazily, he opened his eyes and looked up. The first thing he saw where her legs, then thights and some really cute underwear. But it was seeing her in a really tight top what made Adrien blush at first, also want to kiss her and bang her right there. He shook his head, focusing on Marinette's raven hair instead, which was tied into two buns, and he tried to wash the sin from his mind.

He couldn't. He was already picturing it.

_What the fuck, Adrien. Control yourself._

"Is there going to be alcohol?", Adrien's head dropped. Since when was he so attracted to Marinette?

"Of course", she giggled and then left his room, still laughing.

With the sun still hitting his body, he got up, tossing both the t-shirt and the sweatpants to the floor. Then, he rushed to the bathroom. A cold shower was all he needed to control the thirst.

 

The club was really crowded, with a single dance floor and several couches in what looked like first and second floors.

All three of them were already a little bit drunk, just enough to look sober for the guards, except Nino, who was the DJ and had to be there hours early.

Adrien had looked several times at his friend's outfits. Alya was wearing high-waist shorts and a purple tank top, that color looked incredible in her, while Marinette decided to showing a little bit of more skin: a short black skirt, a see-through shirt -also black- and a neon pink bra. He was wearing skinny black jeans and a white v-neck shirt and he looked totally amazing.

The bar wasn't crowded in that moment, and Adrien decided it was the best time to buy some drinks. Without him expecting it, the girls followed him.

"What are you going to buy?" Marinette shouted in his hear before he leaned on the counter. He had put a hand in her back without realizing it but he left it there, she looked as she didn't mind.

Adrien winked at her friend and ordered three black vodkas with lime. Just then came Nino's turn, and the three friends rushed to the dance-floor.

For Adrien's surprise, most of his high-school classmates were there, so every now and then he was greeting people, then everyone went to dance again. They were cheering their friend more than dancing, but he and his friends were having a good time, it had been ages since they were together at once in the same place. The music was also good, not totally Adrien's favourite but it was danceable, that was the important thing.

Once Nino ended his show, he reunited with the other three, another round of drinks in his hands. Adrien drunk his all at once, but no one said anything. With the DJ change, the music did so too, something more... steamy, something you dance with a partner and really close. Marinette finished her drink the same way he did, her cheeks rosed.

A blonde ponytail caught Adrien's vision and he knew what was going to happen: something he preferred to avoid. Marinette's hand was really close to his, so he took it and spun his friend, bringing her closer to him. If it was the alcohol or his subconscious, he didn't know, but she didn't pull away.

At the sight of Adrien and Marinette bodies together Chloé sprinted away with a furious expression, Alya's eyebrows shot up, clearly surprised, and Nino whistled.

They started to dance -it was more like grinding-, Adrien's hands in her waist, Marinette's around his neck, faces so close they could almost feel each other breathes. His hands slowly drifted to her hips, a smirk appeared in Marinette lips, and Adrien used every inch of strength in his body to prevent himself from kissing the hell out of her. He pressed his forehead to hers, bringing her closer.

"Is something wrong, Adrien?" she asked in a flirty voice, bringing herself even more closer to him.

"I'm trying to be a gentleman here, but damnit, you are too irresistible", that slipped out of his mouth.

Her smile widened, he could feel it. In that exact moment, something clicked in his mind, a realization that was equally terrifying and true: he was falling for her, hard and fast.

"You know... I could give you a small taste", there wasn't more to explain, Adrien understood it.

He wished it wasn't just the alcohol making her talk, he wished she actually wanted to kiss him. He wished he could trace every part of her body with his hands -or tongue, whatever she liked the most-.

"Would you be able to just give me that small taste?", one of his hands drifted under her shirt and rested on her hip. She was getting closer and it was driving him crazy.

"I guess we'll find out", he felt every shift on her lips as Marinette said it. Afterwards, she kissed him, sweet and slow.

Adrien lost it there, but they were in a public place. As much as he wanted to rip her clothes off, he needed to behave. He gently kissed her back, moving one of his arms to her hair. She felt so good in his arms, the warmth of her body was spreading fast and he didn't want to let go of her.

No one was looking at them -except from Alya and Nino who were utterly surprised-, it was just the two of them, together. He deepened the kiss, both of his hands under her shirt. Marinette pullled away for a moment, lips slightly kiss-bruised and eyes with a wild shine.

God, he loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug gets hurt and it's what finally gives away Chat's identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading it today because I'm not really sure if I'll be able to do it tomorrow. There's a blood and wound mention, just in case it triggers someone, but it's really minor.
> 
> As always, feel free to tell me if you see any mistakes and I hope you like it!

It was the beginning of October and the cold was starting to make its presence. Marinette decided the best thing she could do was use a warmer hairstyle, letting her hair fall down her back, she changed the skirts for jeans and the see-through tops for flannels and sweaters.

 

It had been two weeks since the make out incident in the club, two weeks that Adrien and her had talked on a daily basis of everything but the important issue. It had also been two weeks since the last akuma attack.

Marinette looked at the door, wishing she knew what so say, wishing that Adrien opened the subject because she didn't find the guts to do it. She wished it wasn't the heat of the moment that drove him to kiss her back. Deeply, she knew it was all a false hope, she knew that things were fine like that.

She was about to knock on Adrien's door, her heart pounding inside her chest, when Alya called her. Marinette almost dropped the phone to the floor.

_Holy shit. That scared the crap out of me._

"Marinette! We need to talk about Ad-", she heard a scream from the other end of the line and someone running. "Okay. Not now, I need to cover this for the Ladyblog."

"Alya! Get out of there! I swear if you don't get away I'll-", but it was too late, Alya had hung up.

She looked at Adrien's door, her bobby pins in her hand, instead she went to her room, almost kicking the door in the process. Tikki looked at her friend, concerned.

"Tikki, transform me". She had to save her friend, she would deal with Adrien later.

 

 

 

The battlefield was in the Seine river. A girl had been akumatized: she called herself _La Sirène_ , her coach had been really mean with her after she won a swimming competition in first place, and now she was attacking everyone that was in her sight. 

Ladybug looked frantically for Alya, but with all that people running was hard to find. Then she saw a black blur that was running on the nearest roof jump and grab someone who was crunched against a trashcan. Chat Noir landed where Ladybug was, and looked at Alya, his lips a thin line.

"What were you doing there?! You could've ended up hurt!", Ladybug agreed with her partner.

"Please stay here", she added.

Alya was looking back and forth, from Chat to her, as if she was in heaven. Probably, her phone was recording every single thing. She couldn't help but smile at it: she had her best friend just in front of her, Alya was counting on her.

"Oh my god, I can't wait to tell this to Marinette!", her friend whispered, too much excited with the situation.

With a sigh, Ladybug gazed at Chat, who was distracted looking at something about her. "Hey, Kitty-cat, this one will be hard. We need to get her out of the water."

His green eyes shot up to meet hers, and he blinked twice. "I figured that", one of his cat ears twitched and he didn't look really amused. "Let's get over with this, please."

"I think I'll have to use my Lucky Charm now", both of them were looking at _La Sirène_ , who swam peacefully in the water, jumping every now and then to attack someone.

"My Lady, I don't _sea_ that as a really good plan, but I trust you", Ladybug sighed again, but he just laughed. "Okay, I have a plan: I'll use myself as _bait_ so you can get her out of the water."

Chat jumped off of the roof, then ran to where _La Sirène_ had jumped for last time. She trusted him, they were a team, she couldn't manage without him. Ladybug tossed her yo-yo to the sky, calling for her Lucky Charm. After some seconds a net aparead from thin hear, falling to Ladybug's arms.

She looked one last time at Alya. "Don't go anywhere until we are done, please." Then, she followed Chat's last steps.

The battle was quicker than expected, Chat was on one side of the river, distracting _La Sirène_ , who jumped every now and then to shot water at him. The heroes exchanged a quick look and Ladybug knew what it meant: it was time to end it. Chat threw something at _La Sirène_ , who tried to hit him again with water; with that, Ladybug threw the net and _La Sirène_ fell in it, but she wasn't going down without a fight. As a last resource, their opponent faced Ladybug, but it looked painful because she was tangled in the net, then shot high-pressured water to the spotted hero. It gazed the upper part of her left arm, ripping the suit and leaving a big cut, which started to bleed instantly. Ladybug wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but held it inside as best as she could. Pain was making her angry and turned the corner of her vision black.

Thanks to that last attack, Ladybug knew where the akuma was: her necklace. She broke it, catching the akuma and purificating it, and with the first beep of her miraculous, she restored the city but not her wound. Chat landed on her side, looking at the wound with concern.

"My Lady, let me help with that", Ladybug's miraculous beeped again and she showed an anxious expression.

"I can't, Kitty-cat. But I promise you I'll fix it, don't worry", his expression softened, melting her heart. He was so kind and considerate, how could she have missed that part of Chat?

She spaced out, remembering all those moments when Chat had flirted with her, when he saved her from being controlled by akumas or just when he looked at her, eyebrows narrowed and lips in a thin line. It was all coming now like a flood and she couldn't shut that out: it was too much. Even if her heart belonged to Adrien, over the course of the years she understood that he was completely out of her reach so she let Nathanaël in, but it wasn't right. It had happened with Chat too, even if she didn't notice, he also had a special place, maybe not as she hoped.

Ladybug also recalled all those moments where she hoped Chat Noir could show up early at patrols, or how she leaned closer to him, how she actually craved his touch or his stupid flirtatious comments, that moment was when it actually hit her: she was in love with Chat. She had been in love with him for a long time, but she'd decided it was just a good friendship.

She wished she knew his identity, she wanted to know how he was in his civilian form. She wished that her heart could decide between the two boys that were in her heart, even if she had the hunch that they were the same person.

The touch of his partner woke her up, her miraculous beeping for the last time. She managed a weak smile before disappearing from the riverside of the Seine, leaving a confused and concerned Chat behind.

 

 

 

When she arrived at her windowsill, miraculous beeping for the fourth time, she hadn't expected that Alya would be in the street looking for her friend. Ladybug's face went blank, surprised and horrified. Her arm was soaked in blood, the wound was open and fresh and she couldn't move it, it hurt too much.

"Ladybug! Is Marinette alright?", Alya was looking at her from the street and when her friend saw the blood her face transformed. "Oh my god are you alright?"

The miraculous beeped for the last time, that meant she had seconds before she transformed back and the window was slightly closed, she wasn't going to make it on time. Ladybug looked at both ends of the street, no one was there to witness her de-transformation as it happened.

Once the red glow was over, it revealed a defeated Marinette, with the face drained of color and a deep cut in the arm. Tikki flew out of the earrings and landed on Marinette's shoulder, completely exhausted. Alya's face was unreadable.

"Please, Alya. Let me treat this and I'll explain everything", she begged, finally opening the window.

Some minutes after, Alya was with Marinette in the bathroom. She was sitting in the toilet, face still white, while Alya searched everything her wounded friend was asking for. Marinette was dizzy and tired, but overall was scared of what her friend would think about her secret.

"I have a first aid kit in the cupboard under the sink, it has everything to stitch a wound", she could feel her voice trailing off but she had to stay conscious, just for some minutes more.

"I get now why you took that Nursing course", Alya looked at Marinette, her forehead was pearled with sweat. "Oh, girl. You look bad."

"Don't worry, it's not the first time I do this. Please, go to the kitchen and grab some alcohol, I'll need it", it meant a great effort to speak, even to move but she had to.

Alya cleaned the wound while Marinette drank a little bit of alcohol, it hurt like hell. Then, she stitched it, almost fainting in the process, and Alya put a bandage around it. Her friend lead her to the couch, as Marinette had requested, and helped her to put a hoodie on. Alya sat besides her friend, and Tikki curled in the hoodie pocket, she had managed to stay hidden for Alya's sake.

"Can I explain it once I wake up? I'm too tired right now", Marinette managed to say before leaning on Alya's shoulder. "You're an amazing friend."

"I know, but now you have to rest", Alya reassured her, rubbing her hand.

The last thing that she heard before falling asleep was the door opening and Adrien asking if she was okay.

 

 

 

Pain was what made Marinette wake up, a pain so profound she had been crying in her sleep. She got up, still dizzy about the blood loss, and peered out of the window: the blood was gone. Even the floor of her room was blood- but wait, what was she doing in her room?

The sun was low, almost set, and her room had an orange touch, but most of it was consumed in darkness. She slipped her hand in the hoodie pocket, feeling Tikki still curled up relieved her, even if she knew her friend was totally exhausted. Lazily, she dragged her feet out of that dark place, and walked with the good arm close to the wall, just in case. When she saw that the hallway ended, she leaned against the wall, looking at Adrien's back: he was sat in a stool holding a beer.

"Hey", she managed to say. Her voice was almost a whisper and her mouth was dry.

"How are you feeling?", he turned to face her, his face slightly pale. "Alya said your nose started bleeding a lot and that you just needed some rest."

_Well, she's better at lying than me._

"Yeah, it was a mess", she forced herself to walk at least to the sofa, where she throwed herself, but still looking at the handsome blonde. "What's up with you, anyway? You don't look that good."

"Well…", he rubbed his neck, he did that a lot, apparently when he was caught off ward. "A friend of mine got hurt in today's akuma attack."

Adrien said that as if it wasn't a big deal, but it only made to grow Marinette's suspicions about if he was Chat Noir or not. That was the perfect moment to check.

"Do you know what happened to your friend?", Marinette asked innocently, but she moved her hand to her wound almost instinctively.

"Yeah, she got a cut in her arm, it was pretty bad", that was the last prove she needed to hear.

"I'm sure she's okay by now", Marinette shot a warm smile to her roommate, but she was screaming inside.

Her head was spinning so much she felt dizzy again and she had to run to the couch, almost throwing herself at it to sit. Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste. Or Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir. They seemed like completely different people, but she couldn't un-see it now, she just had to picture a black suit and cat ears. How could have she been so blind? All those times he had disappear when there had been an akuma attack were because they were fighting together. And the bobby pins-

_The bobby pins, they're... They should..._  

Marinette got up too fast she made herself dizzy, for real this time.

_Fuck._

She waited for a full minute until the corner of her eyes were normal again and until she felt as if she would be able to walk without falling. Adrien had left the beer in the counter and was almost by her side, eyebrows narrowed. Even though Marinette smiled at him as if everything was fine, he held her with one arm around her waist.

His touch wasn't strange, not anymore. It was familiar, it was safe and warm, but overall it was welcoming. She let herself enjoy the moment because the talk they were going to have next could take everything away from her.

"Adrien", she mumbled, it was a 'now or never' issue, "we need to talk".


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien makes a really interesting discovery about his... something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a bit of Adrinette sin and maybe this chapter is on crack but what the hell, I was bored on the train and I just needed sin.

"Adrien", he heard her mumble in his chest, "we need to talk".

His heart skipped a beat, those four words always scared him. Was it about the kiss? Or maybe she figured out who he really was? He couldn't tell just because he was afraid to look at her, he was afraid to _lose_ her.

"Yeah, sure", he managed to say, his arm still wrapped around her waist. "Let's seat first." And so they did.

Adrien was unable to look at the girl who was sitting near him, in that moment she had the power to break him, to shatter his heart in million of pieces. He felt that his arm was still in her waist, and damn, it felt good to have that kind of contact with someone. Specially her.

There was something so familiar about her, but he couldn't picture what it was and it was driving him crazy. Suddenly, he felt her hand in his chin, slowly forcing him to look at her. Her eyes went from her legs to her boobs -he didn't feel sorry, though- and rested on her lips, so beautiful and kissable. Truth is, he didn't dare to look at her eyes. Even if he was looking everywhere but her eyes, the color had returned to her face and she felt more steady.

"I've… I've been thinking. A lot, and I can't do as if nothing happened", Marinette's words were rushed, as if that subject was touchy. "I don't know if we just had a moment or what. I'm confused, Adrien. And I just… I…", she sighed, then shook her head. At least his identity was safe, because he knew she was talking about the kiss. "It's been a week."

"I know, trust me I do", the hand that was resting in her waist shoot up to his face, there he passed it through his hair. "I guess I didn't want to make you uncomfortable? Because I actually have no clue what meant to you", he was now rubbing the back of his neck, he could feel his cheeks getting redder and redder. "Because I liked it, it was great. Amazing, indeed, but was it out of spite? Was it the alcohol? N-not in my case, so…"

_Fucking great, you sound like an idiot._

There was a moment of silence, as if she was processing his words. It just made Adrien more anxious, she needed to say something or he was going to eat his nails out.

"Did you- did you like it?", that question made him look at her blue eyes, they were lighted up with a spark.

"Of course. I had wanted to kiss you since I moved here", it was taking all of his strength to talk so sincerely to her, but this was the best he could do.

Another silence. Adrien thought that maybe all of this was rushed, that maybe they just needed some time to figure everything out. Marinette looked away from him and he knew it was the end of something that hadn't even started yet. Why was he so pessimistic?

"Hey", Adrien heard himself say, "we don't have to figure this out right her-", he was interrupted by Marinette throwing herself at him, they ended up with her in top of him, arms around his neck. She looked extremely better than less than 5 minutes ago.

"You are _so_ stupid", he was still confused, but still wrapped his arms around Marinette's tiny waist."I can't believed I've liked someone as stupid as you since high school", Marinette mumbled with her head buried in his shoulder.

Adrien blinked in disbelief. "What?"

"Did you not notice?", he could feel the warmth of her cheeks -probably red- in his neck. "Every one knew…"

He hugged her tighter, he was so happy he could actually start purring, no joke. He just wanted to held her, feel her and process that his love corresponded. Still, it made him uneasy because Ladybug was still in the picture, even if that love had made itself clear as something unattainable.

Neither one of them said anything as they cuddled in the couch, surrounded by one of the most comfortable silences he ever had had the pleasure to experience. Adrien closed his eyes, focusing on her small body against his, on her sweet smell and on the velocity of her breath. He held her closer, afraid she might slip of his grip at any moment.

"Adrien?", she whispered.

"Yes?", he whispered back.

"Where does this leave us?", that question was much better than what he expected.

"Wherever is comfortable enough for you. But…", he tried to look at her but it was no use. "Can I kiss you?" Marinette nodded as she unburied her head from his shoulder. "Good", that was the last thing he said before he finally looked at her blue eyes.

He leaned slowly, stopping just when his lips were milimiters away from hers and making sure she felt his breath. Almost instantly, she pressed their lips together. This kiss was not sweet and slow as it had been in the club, it was more rushed, as if both of them carved it. Kissing her back, he sat up and Marinette ended up with one leg at each side of his hips, one hand in his chest and the other cupping her jaw. His hands were in her waist, Adrien wished he could placed them in _another_ place, but maybe it was too soon.

Between kisses, he smirked and started kissing the line of her jaw, slowly drifting at her neck. He could feel how pleasured she felt as she had one hand in his hair, pulling him closer. Adrien left another kiss before biting her neck, and she let out a soft moan.

"That is so _not_ fair", she whined with a soft voice. Oh, she had no clue how bad he wanted to rip her clothes off.

"Who said this should be fair", Adrien whispered with the sweetest voice he managed to use.

Marinette saw that as the perfect occasion to bit his earlobe, and he gasped, one of his hands sliding to her ass. If she minded, she didn't say anything, maybe because she was too occupied kissing and biting his neck. Her hands traced his chest, stopping at the end of his shirt while he took advantage of her pause  and, with one hand in his hair and the other one in her ass, he bit her lip, kissing her afterwards. Without thinking it twice, she slid his shirt off.

The doorbell ringed and Adrien sighed.

"Fuck, why now", whoever was at the other side of the door, wanted to get inside really bad, because it sounded again. "Can I get up?", he asked Marinette.

"It's okay, I'll go. You probably have to fix your boner", she winked at him but then gave him a short kiss.

_She's a keeper_ , he thought as she got up.

Maybe he should have been the one to get gup, seeing as she almost fainted not so long ago but she had also been kissing him as if everything was perfect. Before he could properly react, Adrien heard Marinette's steps to the door and a gasp when she opened it.

"Alya! What are you-"

"Adrien didn't tell you we would come to have dinner, did he?", he completely spaced out and before he could say anything, Alya was speaking again. "What happened to your hair, girl?" A small pause, neither Adrien nor Marinette knew what to say. "And what is Adrien doing shirtless with even more messed up hair?"

That was it, that was the end. Adrien waited Alya's questions as he got up -he hadn't had time to get an _actual_ boner, after all- and he dressed up. Marinette was frozen, with one hand still at the doorknob, her cheeks completely red. When he got at the door, Nino was looking at him with proud eyes and Alya slipped 20€ to Nino.

"I knew they would get together by the end of this week", Nino said proudly. He patted Adrien in the back as he entered the apartment. "I won".

"Since when is this happening?" Alya demanded, pointing at both of the adults. Adrien sighed at the sight of Marientte's complete red face.

"Pretty much like… Half an hour ago? Maybe less", he shrugged, rubbing Marinette's back gently, trying to comfort her.

Alya shot a weird look at her friend, which Adrien didn't understood, but then she smiled and embraced both of them with a hug.

"I'm happy for both of you", she sounded so honest Adrien couldn't help but be grateful at her.

 

 

 

"Ladybug!", Chat cried out as he saw the akumatized person hitting her.

They were two days away from Hallowe'en and almost everywhere you could see pumpkins, skeletons and ghosts. Yes, they lived in Paris, but that didn't mean that the feast hadn't gotten famous all around the world. The streetlamps were already light up as the sun was setting quickly, giving the sky an orange tone that was accord with the akuma.

A teenage boy was mad at his parents because they weren't giving him permission to go to a Hallowe'en party, so he transformed every adult he saw to a skeleton, trying to raise his own personal army. Funny enough, his akumatized form was wearing a Dr. Frankestein costume, both of the sleeves almost ripped apart.

Ladybug had tried to get closer to him, both of them agreed it was the best approach, but once _Squelette_ saw her, the akuma hit his Lady with a stick he had found on the floor. Chat was frozen for a second, watching her body fall to the ground and without a second thought he jumped to grab her, tumbling to the floor and always trying to absorb every hard hit. A dumpster was what stopped them from rolling, Chat's back hitting it with force.

_Squelette_ decided that he was now going to focus his attention on possible victims, giving Chat a moment to catch his breath. He had his head buried in his Lady's shoulder now, and a familiar scent caught his attention.

Her hair smelled sweet, like cinnamon and chocolate.

Chat could feel Ladybug's soft breath and he looked at her face as she slowly opened her eyes: sky blue, just as Marinette's. They even had the same pattern and somehow everything connected, all the dots and hints he had.

_You_ , it was the only thing he could think. But he also knew how reserved she was with their civilian lives, so it was better not to say anything.

A scream woke him from his trance and got up, helping his lady in the process, whether she wanted or not.

"Are you alright?", he was freaked out about everything but the job had to be done, Chat would deal with the fact that her girlfriend was her long-time partner and crush later.

"Just a little bit dizzy, but I can manage", Ladyb- no, Marinette's voice was almost a whisper.

" _Purr_ fect, because I think I know where the akuma is hiding", he held out a hand for her to lean on, which she gladly accepted. "He has this purple bracelet, is a long shot but it might work."

She nodded and they both charged together at _Squelette_ , which was easy to defeat now that they knew his weak spot. In less than ten minutes the work was done and he kissed Marinette's hand before drifting apart.

He had a lot to process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laugh* Did you really thought I was going to use the Reveal Card? Not yet, but soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On October 31th, the dramatic reveal finally takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also probably on crack and is probably rushed, but what the fuck, I like it that way.
> 
> Be careful, there's sin.

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Hallowe'en_

 

Adrien's bad singing woke her up. She loved him a lot, but he was so bad at it that it made her insides crawl. A growl escaped her throat, why did she had to listen to that? Marinette rolled on the bed and put her head under the pillow, it muffed some of the horrible sound her boyfriend was making.

Her boyfriend… It had been almost a month since she discovered the truth about him, somewhat that only made her love him more. Even if she hadn't known it back then, he had been in pretty much every important moment of her life, as a flirty cat or as a sweet model. The most important thing was that Marinette had fallen for each side of the mask, even if at the beginning she denied those feelings for the alley cat.

Marinette had been trying to confront him about his identity for two weeks now, but every time she opened her mouth to say it she chickened out because it meant she had to share him her secret. Her mind was a mess. If she trusted him with her life, why couldn't she share that part of her?

Disappointment. That was why. Cha-Adrien looked at her -Ladybug- as if she was the best thing in the whole world, but she -Marinette- was clumsy, awkward and shy. Would he actually be disappointed? Marinette tried to wash that kind of thoughts of her mind thinking that he was already dating her, it meant that he loved her.

The door of her room opened and someone jumped on top of her. Marinette growled again but it didn't made that person go away.

"Come on, babe. Breakfast is ready and it's pure _pur_ fection", of course it had been that silly cat. Since they began dating -or whatever, because it hadn't been made official-, Adrien had started showing more his Chat side, probably because he felt comfortable and safe.

"Can I stay in bed five minutes more?", the thought of facing the cold wasn't appealing her at all.

"But babe", Adrien whined, "it's thematic. Today is Hallowe'en!". The stupid cat slid one of his hands under the pillow, giving Marinette a small heart attack because she hadn't remembered that Tikki was sleeping in a little cushion in the desk chair.

"Okay, okay. Just let me get dressed first. I can't go with a t-shirt, I'd freeze", Adrien got up, but that made cold every spot of her body that he had been spreading his warmth. "I still don't get why you are so excited about Hallowe'en."

"Are you kidding? It's amazing! Hallowe'en is spooky music and horror movies and costume parties!", Marinette had him all over her again. This time, he rolled to one side and covered himself with the blankets. "You know Alya and Nino are coming, don't you?"

"Yes", she whined, "just let me five minutes more, please". Adrien kissed her forehead before leaving the bed, with a sleepy Marinette inside.

 

 

Four hours, that's all she had left to finish her costume before Alya and Nino went to have dinner, and of course to a party afterwards. She was giving the last touches to her skirt and her varsity jacket while Adrien was sleeping in her carpet, in the sunniest spot he could find.

Marinette looked at him and at how the sun made him even more beautiful, but that pleasant scene was disturbed by a vibrating sound. For a second, she though it was the sewing machine, she thought that maybe she was pressing something at it was functioning, but her body wasn't even touching it. Marinette got up, looking around the room. Maybe it was her phone, maybe Alya was calling her to see if she was done and they could come sooner.

The sound stopped and Marinette released the breath she didn't even knew she was holding, then it started again, a little bit louder and that's when she knew. Marinette looked at her boyfriend, all curled up to get as much sun as possible and he was… purring. Adrien was purring like an actual cat. She felt the urge to grab the phone and record that moment but a hushing sound in the other room made her throw the idea almost instantly.

Million ideas rushed through her mind, each one scarier than the one before. Even though Marinette knew she could take on whoever made that noise, she felt herself shaking. Slowly, she opened the door of Adrien's room, it was the place where the noise had came from. What she found wasn't as scarier as what she was imagining: Tikki and what seemed like a black cat where floating in the here. Marinette probably caught them when they were trying to hide.

"Well", the black cat said, "there's no point in hiding now", it had a devilish grin.

"Plagg!", Tikki whined. "This is not a good thing!"

Marinette laughed, there was no way to convince her than Adrien was Chat Noir, not when she'd just met his kwami. "It's okay, Tikki. I already knew."

"Nice to meet you, Ladybug. Now, where's Adrien, he has to feed me", Plagg wasn't even a little bit amused by that situation, meanwhile Tikki seemed to be having a hard time.

"Oh", Marinette said casually, "he's sleeping in the carpet", both kwamis made a weird face. "And he's also purring", she giggled a little bit, truth was he looked adorable.

"Why is it so funny? Don't you have side effects?", the seriousness of Plagg question surprised Marinette.

"Well- I-…", after some seconds of thinking her answer, she was able to speak again. "Yeah, but I only get really tired on winter, besides the slightly enhanced senses."

Plagg shrugged his tiny shoulders. "Well, he also purrs. But anyway, I'm hungry and he hides the cheese from me so I need you to wake him up."

This was completely unbelievable, but somehow Marinette had processed it quickly enough to be receiving orders from Chat's kwami. She wondered how long they'd been doing that, but she pushed the thought out of her mind and shook her head, she would deal with that once Adrien knew her identity.

Marinette walked again to her room, Adrien looked so peaceful sleeping there she felt bad about waking him up, but she had to. Plus, he was still purring.

"Hey, pretty boy", she said with the softest voice she could use, "I need you to put on your costume for tonight, come on".

The blonde boy opened his eyes slowly and the purring stopped, causing a giggle in Marinette's throat. She watched hypnotized every movement he made, they were all graceful.

"What do I have to wear?", Adrien asked rubbing his eyes.

"Black skinny jeans, a white T-shirt and the leather jacket, of course".

" _Paw_ some", he tried to contain a yawn, it failed, "I think I'm going to have a shower first. Wanna join?"

As Adrien wiggled his eyebrows, almost comically, Marinette had a hard time containing her laugh: his head was all messed up -even more than when he was Chat Noir- and he had the silhouette of his fingers pressed against his cheek.

"Just go!", she said between giggles. "I have to finish my varsity jacket.

With a defeated  gaze, Adrien left her room and she started to give the last details to her outfit. Half an hour later, Adrien was looking at Marinette from behind, towel around his hips and blonde hair dripping wet. She wasn't aware, the embroidery of the jacket was giving her a hard time and she needed it to be perfect, therefore when Adrien let some of the drops that fell from his hair slide from her hair down her back, Marinette jumped out of her chair.

"WHAT THE FUCK!", she yelled, hands curled up in fists. Adrien burst in laughter and Marinette turned slowly. "You damn alley cat, I'm gonna kill you."

Marinette saw how Adrien's expression turned from laughing to surprised, then confused. Some seconds later, she realized what she had said.

_Oh, holy fucking shit. Stupid Marinette, why you had to say that?_

She was secretly hoping that it wasn't enough to let him know who she was and that she knew his identity. Marinette wasn't ready, not yet. Against all her thoughts, Adrien's face softened, a small smile in his lips.

"Well, my Lady, we finally meet", Marinette's heart sank, for how long had he known her secret? "I was afraid you would never recognize me."

Something inside her was telling her to smile, embrace him and have a long make out session, probably with a _very_ happy ending, but instead she felt a little bit betrayed.

"For how long?", she asked even without noticing, her voice barely a whisper.

"What?"

"Since when do you know? What gave me away?" Marinette knew she shouldn't be saying that, she was the one who found the other's identity and decided not to say anything.

"Since the last akuma, _Squelette._ It was the smell of your hair, the freckles of your nose and your eyes. Plus, once I saw it I couldn't un-see it", Adrien reassured the towel around his hips and took a step forward with a cautios expression. "Why do I feel like there's something wrong?"

Marinette looked at his forest green eyes and felt relieved: the fact that they were still together meant that he loved her, _Adrien Agreste loved her_. A smile spread across her lips and all bad feelings were gone. Then she realized the state of the boy in front of her: the drops of his hair were trailing down his back and torso. With little steps and a flirtatious graze, she closed the gap between them.

"Well, well, _chaton_ … Do you want to have fun?" Adrien swallowed and that made Marinette's smile even wider. "I'll take that as a yes."

This time, Adrien was the one who closed the gap with a fierce kiss. Marinette felt how Adrien's hands went directly to her ass and she grinned between kisses; with both of her hands in his torso, she pushed him until he was forced to sit on the bed, the towel almost slipping. She sat in his lap with each leg on one different side of his hips, Adrien's hands squeezing slightly her butt while she left a trail of kisses down his jawline. They broke contact for just some seconds, it was the time that took Adrien to release Marinette from the hold of the jumper, and with the defeated look that he made when he saw the top she was wearing, Marinette also took that off: that left her with sweatpants and some really cute underwear and him almost naked.

Adrien bit his lip before tracing the silouette of her waist, down to her hips then tracing also her back. The touch of his warm hands against her skin was driving her crazy, Marinette just wished she could feel that always. She went for another taste of his extremely soft lips while he was sliding down one of her bra straps slowly and carefully; her eyes were fixed in his lips while his were now fixed on the scar that left the attack from _La Sirène._ He traced it with his fingertips, almost as if he was reliving the moment, much to Marinette's surprise, he left a soft kiss in the scar and then he started going is way up: first the shoulders, then the collarbones, the neck, the jawline… So much expectation was leaving her breathless. Until he kissed her, as sweet as he could. But Marinette didn't want sweetness, she wanted passion, so she bit his lower lip. After that, she started kissing him with such fierceness that he was letting his hands slip again to her ass.

Seeing that the atmosphere was heated up again and that Adrien cursed every time the bra strap was in his way, she unclasped her bra which let Adrien whispering a soft 'Good idea, babe'. Marinette just giggled and Adrien pressed her against him, she just wanted to do him: fuck the Hallowe'en party, she was one step away from fucking Adrien Agreste. She grinded against his crotch with every kiss; while one of Adrien's hands was firm in her butt, the other one was slowly going to the new uncovered skin, Marinette longing a touch that hadn't even started yet.

Her phone started ringing just in the moment that Adrien placed that hand in that place, but she dismissed the call with a shush. A moan from Marinette's part and some minutes of playing with each other tongues, the doorbell rang and both superheroes cursed.

"You'll have to go this time, my Lady", whispered Adrien.

"I know, I can feel it", she winked as his face went red. "We'll finish this after the party, don't worry." 

Marinette got up as the same time that the doorbell rang for the second time and seeing that there wasn't much time to get ready, she put on the sweater and left the room with kiss-bruised lips and a bite mark on her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooooooo I totally see Adrien saying 'babe' don't kill me.
> 
> ALSO: The final chapter. Maybe I'll write an extra or epilogue or whatever but this is it, pals.
> 
> BUt keep looking for me because I'll do a Drunk!Adrien one shot and I have permission from starrycove to do the Break Dance AU. I hope you liked it -even if it was short- and if you have any question about whatever, just ask.


End file.
